thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael Tobit Kestler
Raphael is an ArkAngel, as well as a mentioned character in The Knight Shift and the secondary protagonist of MedBoy789. He is the Arkn of Healing and Battle. Story Background Raphael was initially a healer Arkn, however, at some point, he would participate in the Arkn/Dekn wars and befriend Uriel and The Knight. He eventually earned the title The Crusader and reigned as a champion throughout the battlefields it seems. At some point, upon learning of The Arkn's plan to wipe out humanity, along with Uriel's disappearance and The Knight being sent into The Infernous, Raphael disappeared from The Golden City. He remained hidden in The Defectorsverse. The Knight Shift Raphael is mentioned by The Knight, he is referred to as the Missing in Action Warrior, The Warrior, The Wanderer, The Healer, and Knight declares that he simply 'fell off the face of the planet.' MedBoy789 Season 1 In MedBoy789, he is foreshadowed ever since the video All Apologies. In this video, Med Boy spaces out for nearly five minutes. This was a recurring thing that kept happening to Med Boy, and as it kept happening his eyes would begin to turn green. In Dreams Beyond Reality, The Crusader makes his introduction after saving Med Boy from having his dreams harvested by a lurker. He is seen wielding a staff as he did in Life's a glitch. He claims that he was the one who saved Med Boy from the entity in encounter, and that hes also been saving him for a long time. He informs Med Boy that he must be bait in order to kill the lurker attacking him. When Med Boy wakes up, Bobo leads him to the lurker, which begins to drain his energy. However, The Crusader takes over and implicatively kills the lurker. The Crusader says "You're welcome" before departing the following day. The Crusader reappears to Toby explaining what he is and why he is here, however, he decides to conceal his name. He makes him drink absinthe to calm him down before saying that he had been out of the field for sometime due to his disagreements with the other Arkn. He also says that his dog is a host for "The Guilted One", and if he is hostile toward Toby, he will "seal the deal." He tells Toby what a Lurker is, and tells him that he is being followed by a group of rogue Skethe. While explaining this, one enters the house. Following this, The Crusader uses his staff to teleport Toby to his room before departing. While Toby is passed out drunk, The Crusader and Malek seem to have a conversation about settling an agreement, however, Malek claimed he has one condition on behalf of it. The Crusader returns and says that he has learned what the rogue Skethe want, and he is going to have to kill them all. He hunts down the shadow Skethe that had stolen Toby's cell phone, however, after encountering it, it attaches itself to Toby. The Crusader is forced to expel the Skethe at the risk of killing Toby, with successful results. The Crusader informs Toby that he is going to exterminate the rest of the Skethe, to which Toby is horrified at hearing this. Toby asks if there is another way, to which The Crusader doesn't respond. A couple days pass, and Toby is panicking because of all the Skethe The Crusader had slain. The Crusader then commands Toby to get into the pool in order to kill the final aqua Skethe, to which Toby declines. The Crusader then hits Toby and reveals his own name to be Raphael, and he informs Toby that everything may go back to normal if he complies. Season 2 After Raphael kills the Aqua Skethe, now reverted to a fish due to its demise, he orders Tobias to burn it. Upon doing this, a storm occurs and Tobias meets Asmodeus. Following Tobias and Asmodeus' conversation, Tobias demands to know Raphael's history. Raphael explained that The Arkn were initially going to wipe out humanity, a race that he had been healing, following this, he had lost his fellow Arkn over time until he was the only remaining ArknAngel that hadn't been concealed into a human form. Tobias mocks the fact that he's called the healer, to which Raphael responds by stabbing Tobias' hand and then proceeding to heal it. Following Raphael's leave, Tobias calls him a hypocrite. After some time passes, Raphael returns and explains to Tobias that its only natural for him to have to fight and/or kill someone in time. He mentions his time fighting alongside Uriel and The Knight as examples. Raphael warns for future reference to find the need to do this soon. Michael's Camera Raphael appears in (2) Has been upset, reading what seems to be a book on a round table. Upon seeing Michael Knight, he informs him he is trying to catch up on his magic and asks if he can assist him. Michael responds that he is having a relapse and needs assistance. Rather than helping him, Raphael sends him away, leaving him to his relapse. Powers & Abilities * Accelerated Healing * Conjuring Praevarykator * Marksmanship * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Teleportation * Telekinesis Gallery RaphaelMC.png|Raphael as he appears in (2) Has been upset. Crusader.jpg|Raphael as he appears in Life's a glitch. Crusader1.jpg|Raphael as he appears in Dreams Beyond Reality. TheCrusader.jpg|Raphael in his Arkn form. Category:Characters Category:The Arkn Category:The Reality Canon Category:The WinterVerse Category:ArknAngels Category:Warminds Category:Joys